pokemonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Biancavilla
Biancavilla è una piccola città situata nella parte occidentale della regione di Kanto. Rappresenta la città natale di Rosso e di Foglia. Ha solo due entrate: una a nord, rappresentata dal , la quale conduce sempre dritto a Smeraldopoli, ed una a sud, rappresentata dal , un percorso prevalentemente marino che conduce all'Isola Cannella. Punti d'interesse Laboratorio del Professor Oak Articolo principale : Laboratorio del Professor Oak ]] Nell'angolo a sud-est della città troviamo il laboratorio del Professor Oak. In questo luogo, tutti i giovani allenatori, potranno ricevere il loro primo Pokémon da scegliere tra Bulbasaur, Charmander, o Squirtle. Nel caso in cui il Professor Oak non disponga delle specie di Pokémon in questione (vedi Pokémon Giallo), metterà a disposizione un Pikachu ed un Eevee. Questo è anche il luogo in cui avviene la prima lotta tra Rosso ed il suo rivale, Blu. Il laboratorio è rappresentato da un piccolo edificio, situato vicino alla casa del giocatore protagonista, che ha subito molteplici restyling nel corso delle varie generazioni. In il cartello all'esterno informerà "Here is the Institute of Dr. Okido." in Giapponese, ed "Laboratorio del Professor Oak" nella versione italiana dei giochi. All'interno ci sono tre aiutanti del Professor Oak, due uomini e una donna, un paio di scaffali pieni di libri, un tavolo con sopra le Poké Ball contenenti i Pokémon iniziali, un computer, un secondo tavolo con sopra due Pokédex, e due cartelli appesi alla parete con qualche consiglio per il giocatore. In Pokémon Giallo il laboratorio è il medesimo dei due giochi precedenti, con l'unica eccezione che sul tavolo sarà presente solo solo una Poké Ball, mentre al suo fianco sarà presente un cestino. In Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia, sono stati apportati alcuni significativi miglioramenti grafici. All'interno adesso il laboratorio presenta due piante all'ingresso, una misteriosa macchina, alcuni libri sparsi sul sul pavimento, due macchine regolarmentari in un angolo, ed una finestra. Casa del giocatore Articolo principale: Camera da letto in Pokémon Oro HeartGold e Argento SoulSilver]] Nella e nella terza generazione, questà è la casa da cui il giocatore inizia la sua avventura. La mamma vive in questa abitazione, e dopo che il giocatore avrà lasciato la città la prima volta, ogni qualvolta ritorni a farle visita, ella rimetterà in sesto ogni Pokémon della nostra squadra, proprio come accade in un Centro Pokémon. Nella prima generazione, la camera da letto del giocatore conterrà un PC, un letto, ed una TV con un (Super Nintendo) collegato ad essa. Non necessiterà utilizzare altro, anche se il PC può essere utilizzato per lo stoccaggio degli oggetti del giocatore. Nella terza generazione invece, la casa del giocatore è stata completamente restaurata sul modello di quella della prima generazione. L'unica differenza è che al posto del SNES, adesso sarà presente un . Prima di scendere per le scale al piano di sotto, un cartello sul muro darà istruzioni su come aprire lo zaino. Nella quarta generazione, la casa subisce un restyling sulla base della grafica apportata con questa generazione. Al pianterreno, troviamo un tavolo con una grande tazza da tè situata al di sopra, un televisore più grande, una libreria e un angolo cottura situato nell'angolo nord-ovest della stanza contenente un frigorifero e un lavandino. Al piano di sopra, la camera da letto presenta adesso tonalità di rosso, uno studio contenente una scrivania ed un computer portatile poggiato su di essa, un , tre librerie ed un letto singolo, nella parte a sud-ovest. La mamma di Rosso comparirà anche anche nella seconda generazione ed in , e ci renderà partecipi della preoccupazione verso Rosso, ma anche di come lei sia orgogliosa di lui. Casa del rivale Nella prima e nella terza generazione, dopo che il giocatore ha ricevuto il Pokédex dal Professor Oak, Margi, la sorella del nostro rivale, ci farà dono della Mappa Città. Nella seconda e nella terza generazione, inoltre, ella ci aiuterà a migliorare i rapporti con i nostri Pokémon, facendone aumentare la Felicità attraverso tecniche di spazzolatura. Nella quarta generazione, ci farà inoltre dono del numero di telefono di Blu per il Pokégear, grazie al quale il giocatore avrà la possibilità di chiamare ed organizzare un secondo incontro con lui al Dojo Karate. Come accadeva per le generazioni precedenti Margi, in questa generazione, tornerà ad effettuare servizi di tolettatura sui nostri Pokémon, in un lasso di tempo della giornata prestabilito, tra le 3:00 e le 4:00 PM. Questi, come accadeva per la seconda generazione, incrementeranno la Felicità di uno dei nostri Pokémon, ma adesso, al tempo stesso, ne verrà incrementata anche la Bellezza. Anche se non è possibile visualizzare il livello raggiunto da quest'ultima in nessun luogo del gioco, una volta che la Bellezza di Feebas avrà raggiunto i valori max, potrà evolvere in Milotic. Questo diversamente da , in cui la bellezza non esisteva in alcun modo o forma. Come riferimento all'abitudine di Margi di prendere il tè, adesso sul tavolo all'interno dell'abitazione si trova un servizio da tè. Popolazione PokémonRosso, Blu e Giallo La popolazione di Biancavilla è di 8 abitanti (esclusi il giocatore ed il , che lasciano Biancavilla all'inizio del gioco). Questo basso numero di abitanti è probabilmente dato dalla mancanza di servizi come una Palestra ed un Centro Pokémon e dal suo isolamento dal centro di Kanto. Ciò fa di Biancavilla la città più piccola di Kanto e dell'intero mondo Pokémon. Pokémon Oro, Argento e Cristallo La popolazione di Biancavilla rimane di 8 abitanti. Ciò fa di Biancavilla la città più piccola di Kanto e dell'intero mondo Pokémon. Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia Come nel gioco originale, la popolazione di Biancavilla è di 8 abitanti (esclusi il giocatore ed il rivale, che lasciano Biancavilla all'inizio del gioco). Ciò fa di Biancavilla la città più piccola di Kanto e dell'intero mondo Pokémon. Pokémon Oro HeartGold e Argento SoulSilver Come nel gioco originale, la popolazione di Biancavilla è di 8 abitanti. Ciò fa di Biancavilla la città più piccola di Kanto e dell'intero mondo Pokémon. Strumenti }} }} Pokémon Prima generazione Seconda generazione Terza generazione Quarta generazione |type1=Erba|type2=Veleno}} |type1=Fuoco}} |type1=Acqua}} Allenatori Se il giocatore sceglie Bulbasaur: 175 |name= |game=RB |location=Laboratorio del Professor Oak |locationname=Laboratorio del Prof. Oak |pokemon=1}} |} Se il giocatore sceglie Charmander: 175 |name= |game=RB |location=Laboratorio del Professor Oak |locationname=Laboratorio del Prof. Oak |pokemon=1}} |} Se il giocatore sceglie Squirtle: 175 |name= |game=RB |location=Laboratorio del Professor Oak |locationname=Laboratorio del Prof. Oak |pokemon=1}} |} 175 |name= |game=G |location=Laboratorio del Professor Oak |locationname=Laboratorio del Prof. Oak |pokemon=1}} |} Se il giocatore sceglie Bulbasaur: 80 |class=Rivale |name= |game=RFVF |location=Laboratorio del Professor Oak |pokemon=1}} |} Se il giocatore sceglie Charmander: 80 |class=Rivale |name= |game=RFVF |location=Laboratorio del Professor Oak |pokemon=1}} |} Se il giocatore sceglie Squirtle: 80 |class=Rivale |name= |game=RFVF |location=Laboratorio del Professor Oak |pokemon=1}} |} Cartelli Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia Consigli utili Differenze tra le generazioni Prima e Terza generazione Biancavilla è davvero ben sistemata per quanto riguarda la sua disposizione. La città, la pianta di forma quadrata ed i tre edifici, rimangono sempre gli stessi tra la prima e la terza generazione; dal passaggio di una generazione all'altra ne vengono modificate solo le caratteristiche estetiche. Gli alberi sono diventati più grandi, i fiori sono resi più visibili, e molti altri sprite sono stati aggiornati agli standard introdotti con la terza generazione. Le residenze della maggior parte delle città rimangono le stesse, ed il giocatore riporterà gli stessi identici messaggi della prima generazione. Tuttavia, è stata introdotta una donna di fronte al cartello situato a sud-ovest della città. Nel passaggio di transizione dalla prima generazione alla terza, il piccolo giardino fiorito situato di fronte al Laboratorio del Professor Oak è stato rimosso, mentre di fianco alle altre due case rimanenti, adesso vengono inserite piccole cassette postali, al posto dei piccoli cartelli ch vi erano in precedenza. Il laboratorio del Professor Oak ha subito dei leggeri cambiamenti. Nella Prima generazione, al suo interno c'erano tre aiutanti del Professor Oak (due uomini e una donna), un paio di scaffalature piene di libri, un tavolo con tre Poké Ball, un computer, due Pokédex nuovi e due consigli per il giocatore. Nella Terza generazione, a parte i potenziamenti grafici, il laboratorio presenta anche due piante sull'ingresso, una "macchina misteriosa", dei libri per terra, due macchine normali in un angolo e una finestra. Ci sono stati anche dei cambiamenti nella casa del giocatore e del rivale. Nella camera del giocatore, nella Terza generazione, al posto dello SNES c'è un NES. Seconda generazione Durante la Seconda generazione, Biancavilla ha subito piccole modifiche di disposizione. Nonostante gli aggiornamenti grafici, la città è rimasta totalmente invariata, salvo per lo spostamento della zona di erba alta a nord della città. Margi, la sorella di Blu, che vive nella casa del rivale, aiuterà il giocatore con la crescita della Felicità dei propri Pokémon. Ella infatti ci offrirà servizi di spazzolatura tra le 3 e le 4 del pomeriggio. La mamma di Rosso appare anche nella seconda generazione, e conversando con il giocatore esternerà la sua preoccupazione per il figlio, ma ci informerà anche di quanto è orgogliosa di lui. Quarta generazione Durante la Quarta generazione, Biancavilla ha subito piccole modifiche di disposizione. Nonostante gli aggiornamenti grafici, la città è rimasta totalmente invariata. Come nella seconda generazione, Margi, la sorella di Blu, offrirà servizi di spazzolatura tra le 3 e le 4 del pomeriggio, e donerà al giocatore il numero di telefono di Blu per il PokéGear. Mostrandole un Pokémon inoltre, ella ci informerà del suo livello di Felicità e di Bellezza raggiunto. Nell'anime ]] Biancavilla è la città natale del protagonista principale Ash Ketchum e del suo rivale Gary Oak. Come nei giochi, il Laboratorio del Professor Oak si trova a Biancavilla. Ash torna sempre qui prima di viaggiare per una nuova regione. Nell'anime, Biancavilla è raffigurata con ampi sentieri e prati aperti. Biancavilla debutta nel primo episodio, ''L'inizio di una grande avventura, dove Ash riceve il suo Pikachu. Da allora, è apparsa in diversi episodi, ma anche in Pokémon Chronicles e nei film Pokémon. Il laboratorio del Professor Oak si distingue per le sue turbine eoliche, le tre finestre del balcone interno, e le quattro finestre del secondo piano. Quando Ash cattura un Pokémon, e ha la squadra completa, il nuovo Pokémon viene automaticamente teletrasportato al laboratorio. Ash ha anche l'abitudine di lasciarvi anche tutti i suoi Pokémon ogni volta che cambia regione, a partire da Hoenn. Il laboratorio è costituito da due piani. Dall'ingresso parte un corridoio con diverse porte, e a sinistra vi è una cassettiera e le scale per il piano superiore. Il giardino del Professore Oak è un ambiente naturale per lo sviluppo dei Pokémon. Esso è diviso in aree, a secondo dei vari tipi; ci sono zone adatte per i Pokémon di tipo Roccia, aree desertiche per i Pokémon Terra e Fuoco. zone erbose e diversi laghi. A volte i Pokémon non vanno d'accordo e per questo motivo alcuni di loro, come il Bulbasaur di Ash, hanno il compito di mediatori nei litigi. Il Vivaio Xanadu è un altro luogo vicino Biancavilla. Il vivaio è una grande serra che ospita molti semi e piante. Tra questi vi è un fiore che contiene spore paralizzanti. Due dei dipendenti del vivaio sono Florinda Showers e Potter. Insieme al Gloom di Florinda, essi contribuiscono alla sicurezza del vivaio. Durante l'allenamento per la Lega Pokémon, in Insidia verde, la mamma di Ash chede a suo figlio di accompagnarla per alcune commissioni al vivaio. Ash e i suoi amici non vogliono aiutare Delia, ma tuttavia, alla fine, si ritrovano nel luogo dove era stato chiesto loro di andare. Biancavilla potrebbe avere un aeroporto, per il fatto che Ash, Delia e il Professor Oak arrivano ad Unima tramite un aereo in All'ombra di Zekrom!. Nel manga Pokémon Adventures Nel , Biancavilla viene visto nei capitoli A Glimpse of the Glow, Bulbasaur, Come Home! e The Secret of Kangaskhan, ed è la città natale del protagonista ed il luogo in cui si trova il laboratorio del Professor Oak. È anche la città dove Red cattura un Nidorino, dopo che alcuni bambini tentano invano di prenderlo. La città possiede anche una foresta dove Red e vedono le reclute del Team Rocket che tentano di catturare Mew. Più tardi, in Kalling Kadabra, tutti i cittadini di Biancavilla vengono rapiti e tenuti in ostaggio nella sede principale della Silph SpA a Zafferanopoli. Verso la fine della serie, viene rivelato che anche è nata a Biancavilla. Nei , Red e Blue vengono attaccati da un Deoxys a Biancavilla. Anche il laboratorio è apparso in alcuni capitoli. Per cercare di diventare il migliore allenatore del mondo, Red va a trovare il Professor Oak in A Glimpse of the Glow, ma trova il laboratorio, un edificio di un solo piano, deserto e con la porta aperta; Red entra comunque. Il debutto dell'interno del laboratorio avviene in Bulbasaur, Come Home!, dove vengono mostrati anche macchine, tavoli, librerie, un contenuitore di vetro pieno d'acqua e una zona di immagazzinamento di Poké Ball. Curiosità * Lo slogan della città fa riferimento al significato "colori-nomi" delle città di Kanto. * Lo slogan della città nelle versioni Giapponesi del gioco è . (Masara wa masshiro hajimari no iro) * Oltre ad Ash Ketchum, anche altri grandi allenatori provengono dalla città di Biancavilla, inclusi Gary Oak, (Anime), e (entrambi nella serie "Pokémon Adventures"). Nella serie manga, Biancavilla è famosa in quanto è la città natale di numerosi allenatori, incluso il Professor Oak. ** Oltre agli allenatori già citati sopra, ci sono ancora altri due allenatori che vivono a Biancavilla. Sono gli allenatori che hanno ricevuto, nello stesso giorno di Ash Ketchum, Bulbasaur e Charmander come primo Pokémon (lo Squirtle fu scelto da Gary Oak). È tuttora sconosciuta una loro possibile, o già avvenuta apparizione nell'anime. * Anche se nei giochi della Serie principale questa città è piuttosto piccola, viene invece mostrata come una città di grandi misure nell'anime e nel manga. * In Pokémon Pinball, Biancavilla può apparire tra le locazioni disponibili nel flipper rosso; renderà possibile la cattura di diverse specie quali Bulbasaur, Charmander, Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran♂, Poliwag e Tentacool. * Nella casa del protagonista nei giochi di terza generazione, la TV proietterà due film che non risulteranno apparire sulle TV di tutti gli altri giochi della serie: ** Se il giocatore sceglie di iniziare con il personaggio maschile, sulla TV di casa comparirà la seguente frase, "C'è un film in tv. Quattro ragazzi stanno camminando sui binari della ferrovia. ...Sarà meglio andare." Questo è probabimente un riferimento al classico film, (1986). Parallelamente a come accade nel gioco, i quattro ragazzi protagonisti del film, partono da casa a ricerca dell'avventura. ** Se il giocatore sceglie di iniziare con il personaggio femminile, la TV affermerà, "C'è un film in TV. Una ragazza con le trecce cammina su una via di mattoni gialli. ...Sarà meglio andare." Questo è probabile un riferimento al film (1939) che descrive l'avventura immaginaria di una giovane ragazza. * Biancavilla è una delle due uniche città a comparire in tutte e 4 le generazioni, l'altra è Lavandonia. * Nel doppiaggio italiano dell'anime nelle prime stagioni viene chiamata con lo stesso nome inglese, Pallet. Nelle stagioni successive è stata tradotta in Biancavilla. *In ogni gioco, il tema di Biancavilla è stato allungato di 10 secondi: da 75 secondi nella Prima Generazione a 105 nella Quarta. * è il nome di un comune realmente esistente in provincia di Catania. de:Alabastia en:Pallet Town es:Pueblo Paleta fr:Bourg Palette ja:マサラタウン zh:真新镇 Categoria:Zone Kanto Categoria:Zone Rosso, Blu e Giallo Categoria:Zone Oro, Argento e Cristallo Categoria:Zone Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia Categoria:Zone Oro HeartGold e Argento SoulSilver Categoria:Città